1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hand tools. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a level, which level is provided with magnetic devices for retaining the level in place.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of the many hand tools employed in the construction industry wherein metal framing members are utilized, the level is of paramount importance in that the viability of the entire structure is dependent on the correct horizontal and vertical placement of structural components such as floors, walls, foundations, roofs, etc. Often, the worker needs both hands free while attempting to observe and adjust the attitude of the framing members or other structural components. In such instances, it would surely be advantageous if the level would remain in place so that adjustments could be made and the level vials observed simultaneously. Thus, an inexpensive, easy-to-use, hands-free level would certainly be a welcome addition to the art.
The related art, as cited in the accompanying IDS, is rife with levels having magnetic securing means. However none of the cited inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a magnetic level as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.